The proliferation of digital image capture devices, such as digital cameras and phones with built-in cameras, permits users to capture a large number of digital images. Users may often remember to share images taken during significant events, e.g., a wedding or graduation. However, users may not remember to share images taken during times other than significant events. Sharing such images may be useful to the users and/or to recipients of the user's shared images.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.